icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spocko
Spocko 'is the pairing of [[Spencer Shay|'Spencer Shay]] and [[Socko|'Socko']], (Sp/encer and S/'ocko' ). The two are best friends who spend a lot of time together. They seem to do a lot of favors for each other (Spencer makes a cake for Socko, Socko has his relatives help Spencer, they call each other on their birthdays, etc.) However, Socko has never been shown on-screen. This pairing, like the Cam Relationship, Fencer, Gencer, and Spam, is not likely to happen since Nickelodeon is a kids/teen network. Socko designs many of the unique socks that Spencer wears. Socko, his name appropriate to his profession as a sock maker/designer, also has family with similar names, many of whom are mentioned by Spencer occasionally. Spencer and Socko appear to be close childhood friends and have known each other for at least ten years, as proved in iRocked the Vote, when Spencer revealed he left a DVD at Socko's house 10 years ago. Spencer is on familiar terms with many members of Socko's family, and he asks them for help when he needs it (Dr. Paxil, Penny, Rob, Otto, Tyler, etc.). On each others' birthday, mentioned in iFight Shelby Marx, Spencer mentions that they send each other special birthday messages by phone. According to Spencer's blog, "What NOT to do at a Wedding," Socko had asked Spencer to be his date to his cousin Mary's wedding. Spencer had initially refused, because he had had a crush on Mary for 12 years and didn't want to watch her marry another guy. However, Spencer accepted the invitation after Socko promised to let Spencer play with Socko's PearPad on the drive to the wedding. Dan said he might show Socko along with Spencer in a future episode. Socko also provided Spencer with a large pumpkin at Halloween. Socko gave Spencer a board game - Who Am I? (iWas a Pageant Girl). Socko and Spencer seemed to have been close, or best friends, for a really long time. In iStakeout, Spanky's son eats the sock cake that Spencer makes for Socko (it was Socko's birthday). This leaves the viewer wondering what Spencer told him about the cake. The same thing happens in iBelieve In Bigfoot after Bigfoot stole the R.V. that Socko lent Spencer, leaving us wondering what Spencer said to Socko afterward. This indicates that Socko and Spencer are very close, since Socko continues to help out Spencer even though he usually ends up losing something. Socko never seems to get angry at Spencer after these two events. In iParty with Victorious, Socko comes to drop off a van for Spencer to take Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby to LA. Many fans want Socko to appear on the show sometime in the future. Socko's grandmother is mentioned twice. Season 1 Moments 'iScream on Halloween' *Carly returns from school and asks Spencer what he's doing kneeling on the floor, spreading sheets of newspaper around. Spencer brags that he's preparing to turn an ordinary, everyday pumpkin into a "serious butt-kicking jack-o-lantern." When Carly asks where the pumpkin is, Spencer tells her that Socko's bringing one over as they speak. Carly smiles and murmurs, "Gotta love Socko," to which Spencer replies, "Yep!" *Spencer sounds disappointed when Socko calls from the Bushwell Plaza lobby saying that he can't come up in the cargo elevator with the pumpkin he brought. When the elevator opens in the Shay apartment and Spencer sees the ginormous size of the vegetable, he realizes Socko couldn't come up because there wasn't enough room in it. Spocko Fanfiction Here Here in Your Arms - When Carly, Sam, and Freddie are away for Spring Break, the Shay household gets broken into, and Spencer gets hurt.' Rated T.' {C {C Would Would you Rather - Spencer learns that playing games with Socko can be more fun than he thought. Rated K+. {C {C Or Or the Smoothie Gets It - "Not until you say it," he tilts the cup at an angle. "Say it or the smoothie gets it." Rated T. {C {C Apologize '- '''After Spanky's boy destroys the sock cake, Spencer has to apologize, although Socko wants a different kind of apology. '''Rated T.' Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Friendship moments